A Million Pieces
by Fortunetellers Melody
Summary: Michael ‘Sonny’ Corinthos Jr. March 1st 1963 December 1st 2006. Loving husband and father. Remembered in love.


Jesseca a.k.a JW13 or 5432run

A Million Pieces 1/1

Rated: PG-13

Characters not mine

Summary: Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos Jr. March 1st 1963 - December 1st 2006. Loving husband and father. Remembered in love.

* * *

_**A Million Pieces **_

_Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos Jr. _

_March 1st 1963 - December 1st 2006_

_Loving husband and father_

_Remembered in love _

She wept at the grave of her beloved husband. Her heart twisted with pain and grief. It didn't feel real to her. Was the man that she loved so dearly dead? She felt like she was a million pieces on the floor. Broken. Shattered. Lost.

For the second time in her life she was lost. Only now the person that had helped her through it was dead. Gone. Forever. She had no idea what she was going to do? Sure, her brother and best friend had promised to take care of her no matter what. But she didn't want to be taken care of. She wanted to wake up and all of this to be a dream. Only a dream. But it wasn't. And that hurt most of all.

She wasn't going to wake up in his arms, and everything all right.

"No!" Emily cried to the sky.

Her body shook as sobs, took over her body. "Oh, God! No!" Her voice was shaky as she whispered, "No, Sonny. Please, don't be gone."

"Please," she pleaded with him. "Please, I don't know what I'm going to do without you! How am I going to raise our daughter alone?"

Her hand rested on her belly, protectively. "How, Sonny?"

"How!" Emily screamed, loud enough to wake up the dead that were below her feet. "Why did you leave us?"

She held a hand to her head, as she cried. "God, I'm so lost without you, Sonny!"

Realizing that she could no longer take it anymore, she got up and walked out of the cemetery. Hopping into her car, she drove off.

Everybody had told her that he was only going to cause her pain. And maybe they were right, Emily thought. But as she touched her belly, she thought different. He'd given her the most important gift a child.

Shakily, she reached to turn on the radio. As she flipped through the stations, she looked up at the road ahead of her. She let out a gasp, as she saw the truck swerve over into her. It was now, coming right on towards her. Quickly, she swerved off of the side of the road.

"Emily?" His, voice was so soft and sweet, just like she'd remembered.

"Sonny?" Emily opened her eyes, to look at him before her. A garden. They were standing in a garden. "Where are we at?"

"Heaven," Sonny smiled, reaching for her hand.

She squeezed it, and pulled him closer to her. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him with all of her might. She didn't want to let go. She was afraid of letting go. "God, I've missed you," she cried on his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, baby," he whispered in her ear. "But I'm always with you."

Pulling back, her arms still around his neck. "Why am I here?"

"You've been in an accident, Em," Sonny told her, while rubbing her back. "And you have a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yep, a choice," he replied. "Either, you and the baby can stay here with me. Or you can go back down there and live your life without me,"

"I can't live without you, Sonny," Emily cried, "I've tried . . . but I just can't,"

"Listen," Sonny said, his hand cupping the back of her head. "Look at me," once her eyes were level with his, "You're strong, Emily. Stronger than anyone I've ever known. You don't need me. You never have." His eyes welled up, "So, I want you to go back and live your life."

"But it's so hard, Sonny," Emily stroked his cheek. "I miss you terribly,"

"You'll always have me," touching her heart. "Right in there,"

"Okay," Emily said, letting out a breath. "I'll go back."

"Good," Sonny smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Sonny," Emily smiled, kissing his lips.

Emily's eyes opened with a start. Her breath was uneven, "Where am I?" Emily asked, trying to get her bearings.

"Relax, Em," said Elizabeth touching her shoulder. "You're okay. You're at General Hospital,"

"How's the baby?" Em asked, her voice full of fear.

"She's doing just fine," Liz smiled at her best friend since they were teenagers. "Now, I want you to rest, okay?"

"Okay," Emily said, settling into the bed.

Liz squeezed her hand, "Just take it easy,"

"Liz?" Emily looked up at her, "I saw him,"

"What?"

"I saw him, I saw Sonny," Emily smiled. "I saw him in heaven,"

"I'm sure you did," Liz said, with a smile.

"No, I really did." Emily said.

"I believe you, Em," she said, kissing her forehead. "Now, get some sleep." And with that, Liz walked out of the room.

Emily smiled, as she settled into bed. Looking heaven-ward, she said, "I love you, Sonny. Forever and always,"

* * *

A/N: Please, tell me what you think of this! Thanks!


End file.
